


The "Heartbreak" club (COMING SOON!!!)

by Lizzielizzie12



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Also STOP SEXUALIZING MINORS!!!, Angst, ChenJi, Chenji is pure innocence okay, Coming Soon - Freeform, Drama, F/M, M/M, Rencas - Freeform, Sad, but I'm gonna try to make this funny!, heartbreak club, i said try..., im not that funny so, inspired by MV, like a lot, luren, markhyuck, nomin, or DYNL whatever, other ships even chanbaek at some point, slowburn, some parts are depressing btw, sorry for my shitty writing I suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielizzie12/pseuds/Lizzielizzie12
Summary: The "heartbreak" club or how other people likes to call it, the "DNYL" club.A club where heartbroken teenagers gather to party and drink away their pain with alcohol and therapy.Or also a place where you can come and talk about how you don't need love and do fun things to forget about your ex!*COMING SOON!!*





	The "Heartbreak" club (COMING SOON!!!)

Okay quick thing:  
I still haven't finished editing chapter 1 .-.  
But I wanted to publish this before I finish chapter one so y'all gotta wait :)

Also, I'm sorry if this looks familiar to someone's work, I'm not copying anyone (I hope, cause idk if someone already made this or not) nor I'm not trying to copy them. This idea literally came to me while I was watching the MV and I decided to make a story cause I felt inspired. Yet again I'm still sorry if I copied you or this looks kinda similar to someone else's work.

But yeah I'm going To delete this a/n when I post chapter 1

 

 

Coming soon...  
(In the theater near your basement *dramatic sound effect*)

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am so sorry for my horrible writing y'all about to read. I swear I'm trying my best!


End file.
